James and Sirius Fifth Year
by hajdukseventeen
Summary: James and Sirius along with their friends Moony and wormtail go through a series of events during their fifth year at Hogwarts.


James&Sirius 5th Yr  
>The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen in the pursuing car shouted 'whoa!' Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels; however, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street.<br>'We've got 'em now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. 'That's a dead end!"  
>Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit.<br>There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crashing towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator.  
>There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants. Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off the wing mirror with his backside.<br>'Get off the bike!' he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light as though enjoying it.  
>They did as they were told. Finally pulling free from the broken wind mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions; he wore glasses and a broad grin. Both were dressed in T-shirts emblazoned with a large golden bird; the emblem, no doubt, of some deafening, tuneless rock band.<br>'No helmets!' Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. 'Exceeding the speed limit by – by a considerable amount!' (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) 'Failing to stop for the police!'  
>'We'd have loved to stop for a chat,' said the boy in glasses, 'only we were trying -'<br>'Don't get smart – you two are in a heap of trouble!' snarled Anderson. 'Names!'  
>'Names?' repeated the long-haired driver. 'Er – well, let's see. There's Wilberforce… Bathsheba… Elvendork…'<br>'And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl,' said the boy in glasses.  
>'Oh, OUR names, did you mean?' asked the first, as Anderson spluttered with rage. 'You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!'<br>'Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little -'  
>But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets.<br>For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than -  
>'Drumsticks?' jeered Anderson. 'Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of -'<br>But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved.  
>The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying – actually FLYING – up the alley on broomsticks – and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels.<br>Fisher's knees buckled; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as FLUMP – BANG – CRUNCH – they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them.  
>The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers.<br>'Thanks very much!' called Sirius over the throb of the engine. 'We owe you one!'  
>'Yeah, nice meeting you!' said James. 'And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!'<br>There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear. Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby.

James and Sirius were laughing the whole way back to the Potters' place.

'Did you see his face when we pulled out our wands?'Chortled Sirius In between laughs.

'Yeah I know, I wonder if the ministry'll catch up to us sometime soon eh?' replied James.

They rode in silence the for the next few hours as the day got lighter flying over the massive landscape, full of thick bushy undergrowth and heavy set oak trees, careful not as to fly over any muggle towns. When at last they reached the familiar Potters' house.

The Potters' place was a handsome house that was two storeys high with some young maples trees upfront. The backyard went right into a small field owned by Mr. And Mrs. Potter. In the field there were a few goal posts, about ten metres off the ground, set up like half a Quidditch pitch. There were a lot of plants in the back and front yard and some gnomes could be seen scuttling through them. Thunder (the cat) was prowling through the gnarled roots and twisted bushes as Sirius and James landed the bike.

As soon as they jumped off thunder ran under the house scared out of his wits.

'Ahh home sweet home,' said James as he and Sirius went through the back door.

In the kitchen Mrs. Potter, a slender woman with pitch black hair, like James', halfway down her back and a pale heart shaped face, was making a lunch of roast potatoes and chicken. The smell was very welcoming and added to the homely feeling made by the comfortable polished stools and brown oak cabinets.

'Hello Sirius, James,' said Mrs. Potter.

'Hey Mrs. Potter,' replied Sirius.

'Hi mum,' Said James at the same time.

James and Sirius went straight to James' bedroom, which was at the moment playing host to Sirius as well, and started talking conversationally.

'Do you reckon the ministry'll come up here soon?' asked James again.

'Who cares, really?' replied Sirius.

'Yeah I guess...and anyway we're going back to school tomorrow anyway. I can't believe we have our OWLs this year! That's going to be a nightmare as well as all the homework we're bound to get,' finished James.

'I know, I know,' said Sirius looking grim.

'Boys! Lunch is ready,' yelled Mrs. Potter from down stairs.

'Come on we better go,' said James.

James and Sirius went down the creaky stairs and found a pair of seats around the dining room table.

'Afternoon boys,' said Mr. Potter. A tall man with casual robes on, sporting a pair of round thin glasses very similar to James', and untidy light brown hair.

'Hey dad, How's the shop going?' asked James. Mr. Potter owned a small book store down at diagon alley, Potters' Books Store.

'Alright, how 'bout you what did you guys do this morning?' Said Mr. Potter.

'Nothing,' replied James and Sirius grinning broadly at each other.

'Well, remember we're going to diagon alley this afternoon and make sure that you guys have packed your bags for the train tomorrow ok?' added Mr. Potter sternly.

'Yeah we should go do that now,' said James rather suddenly, giving Sirius a meaningful look while pushing away his finished plate.

'Oh yeah, we should, see you later!' said Sirius catching on.

They hurried up the stair case and as soon as the door was closed started.

'What, what is it?' said Sirius.

'nothing.' said James smirking. 'I just wanted you to remember what we have to get when we go to diagon alley, okay? We got to get away from my mum and dad coz we'll need to get those things from the apothecary. Where's the list again,' finished James.

'Oh hey, over here,' said Sirius pointing at a piece of parchment on James' bed.

Felix Felicis – James/sirius

• Lacewings stewed for several months  
>• Dragon blood one pint<br>• Cornahow feathers  
>• Phoenix ashes<br>• Undiluted bobotuber puss stewed several times only during the full moon

'Wow, do you really think we can get those things all from the apothecary?' asked Sirius, sceptical.

'Nope, well some things yeah, but others "we" can get once a month remember? Padfoot,' explained James.

'Oh yeah,' said Sirius grinning broadly.

-

Once at diagon alley, a lane on which many wizarding shops, which are concealed from muggles, are, they bade Mr. and Mrs. Potter goodbye and then headed off for the apothecary.

The bell rung as they entered the cluttered shop full of a collection of strange and unusual potion ingredients. Once at the counter they read out the list of things they needed.

The shopkeeper eyed them suspiciously but then said, 'well we do have the Cornahow feathers, phoenix ash and the lacewings but none of the others sorry'.

'That's okay, umm how much will those be then?' asked Sirius.

'5 galleons, 4 sickles and 7 knuts,' replied the shopkeeper.

James and Sirius paid for the ingredients then left to go meet Mr. And Mrs. Potter at flourish and blotts. After buying the rest of their things as well as some new robes from Madam Malkins' they went down to the leaky cauldron and got back home by portkey.

-

Sirius and James had stayed so long that night talking about Felix Felicis that when it was time to leave for the train they were nearly late that Mrs. Potter had to resort to soaking them in freezing water to get them up in time.

-

They got to kings cross by taxi and went through the enchanted brick wall to platform nine and three quarters as usual. On the platform they met Remus looking fairly exhausted but happy all the same and later met up with wormtail.

After saying goodbye his mum and dad James went with the others to find a carriage as the train was about to take off. James looked carriage by carriage but all were full except –

'Hello Snape,' said Sirius smiling evilly,' Mind if you clean this carriage for us before you go? I mean we really don't want to be sitting in slime and grease do we now?' continued Sirius.

Snape only glared at them through the curtain of greasy hair.

'Or would you prefer to chauffeur for us and bring us something from the trolley too?' taunted Sirius,' I personally prefer the second option but it's your choice I guess' finished Sirius with a wistful expression on his handsome features.

Serpent sor – started Snape but James was just too quick.

'Expelliarmus,' said James pointing his wand at Snapes'. His wand went flying through the air and James caught it easily.

'Ahh, no need to start rule breaking now Snape,' said James,' Now let's help and start the cleaning let's start with the carriage. Scourgify,' said James and the seats were spotless,' Now with your hair,' Scourgify repeated James Snapes hair looked horrifying and soaking wet.

'Now,' Said Sirius whom had just caught the wand James had tossed him,' Let's see what were you prepared to say? Ahh yes Serpent sorsia!' a large black snake landed right next Snape.

'Come on Sirius,' said James.

'OK OK,' said Sirius,'

They spent a good few minutes searching for a carriage when a group of chatting fourth years let them have their carriage say that they would find their friends and stay there. Thanking them Remus led the way in then sat down opposite James.

'So did you guys get your share of the ingredients for the Felix Felicis?' asked Remus attentively.

'Well some of them,' Replied Sirius still looking sulky from the missed opportunity of taunting Snape,' but we'll need to wait 'till the full moon for some'.

'That reminds me when's it full next?' asked James.

'Umm I think first week back Saturday,' said Wormtail speaking for the first time.

'Good, good. So did you guys get your share?' asked James.

'Yeah, but I still need the boomslang skin dried then powdered then left to bask in the new moon moonlight,' said Remus.

'I got all of my things,' said wormtail proudly.

'Hey do you reckon that we could "grab" some of Snape? I mean he's got loads of that crap doesn't he?' said Sirius, totally ignoring wormtail, looking excited at the prospect of stealing from Snape.

'Guess so,' replied James.

'So how much exactly is this going to make?' asked wormtail.

'Well it should make forty eight hours' worth for each of us,' answered Remus,' mind you it'll take about six months to make'.


End file.
